


Bump, Set, Dominate

by kenainot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Volleyball, M/M, Volleyball AU no one asked for, Volleyball Dorks in Love, athletic winner, i can't, i have very limited knowledge, i'm just figuring this out as we go, spare me, stan winner for clearer skin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: It's a new season for the Seoul University Axis Men's Volleyball Team. But the game goes off the court too.





	Bump, Set, Dominate

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I don't know why I'm doing this. Please support athletic winner.

The sun wasn’t even fully out yet when Mino arrived at the university gym. He wasn’t expecting anyone to be there, but he was clearly wrong. He saw his best friend Jihoon waving enthusiastically at him, obviously excited and pumped up for the day. He waved back and noticed that his friend is with two other guys. Perhaps they made it to the program as well.

The five of them exchanged their introductions and waited for the seniors to come in. Mino was excited as well. He really wanted to join the volleyball team of Seoul Axis University, and now that he’s here, he could not help but feel elated. It was also a great bonus to get in the team with his best friend Jihoon who’s clearly busy talking to the other student-athletes.

It was five minutes before seven when another group of men came in, and the five of them immediately stood up and bowed to greet them. Mino knows them. He would watch them on TV and sometimes come to the games if he and Jihoon have the time. They have always the biggest fan of the Seoul Axis University Men’s volleyball team. It was a strange feeling to be suddenly facing them right now.

Mino watched in awe as Seunghoon, the newly appointed captain and middle blocker took the center stage and eyed the recruits. He was obviously taller than Mino, a must for middle blockers. He’s a product of the volleyball system of the coach of the Axis University, starting volleyball at the age of 12. He’s considered as the face of the men’s volleyball team despite the team only getting silver last year. He’s known for his quick running attacks and excellent blocking. He once scored 25 points in a step-ladder game last year too, something uncommon when you’re in a middle blocking position. He’s really the reason why Mino really wanted to play with the Axis team. He really wanted to train with Lee Seunghoon, captain, reigning MVP, reigning best blocker, and well, the face of college volleyball in Korea. All these title and he’s just in his third year of playing. Mino could recite the entire career of the man before him. He was THAT fan.

He could feel Jihoon twitch beside him. Well, make that two of them. He’s pretty sure that his best friend wanted to scream right now as well.  
Seunghoon was speaking in front of them, but he could not decipher anything right now. His heart is pounding inside his ears right now.  
He saw Seunghoon motioned for them to get in line. He must have instructed them to start the warm-ups. Mino watched as the seniors gathered on one side to talk about something.

Beside Seunghoon are his batchmate and number one setter of the league Kim Jinwoo. He’s fairly tall for a setter too. He’s the brain of the Axis spikers, and he has been number one in orchestrating plays ever since he was a rookie three years ago. Mino is just so pumped up to work with the Legendary Kim. He’s volleyball IQ is top-notch and Mino could not wait to spike a ball set by Kim Jinwoo. The thought alone made him feel tingles in his spine. Not to mention his face who could put all those Kpop idols to shame. He was just… good looking. 

“I just can’t believe we’re here.” He heard Jihoon whispered beside him. He nodded and could not help but return the smile that his best friend was giving.  
Mino and Jihoon’s attention was interrupted when the guy in front of Seunghoon kicked him jokingly. It was the team’s libero, Lee Taeil. He was just about 5’4’ and the commentators have always called him the silent defender of the Axis spikers. He was mostly quiet on the floor, receiving and defending the court. His three best digger awards would attest that. He’s such a reliable senior, and he knew that if only a libero could be captain of the squad, Seunghoon would willingly give him the title.  
His reverie was once again interrupted when a guy came running in inside the gym. He was clearly out of breath.

“Sorry. I took the wrong bus.” The lanky guy panted while putting his bag on the other side, well more like a throw.  
Seunghoon nodded and asked him to line with us.

There were six recruits this year which is clearly understandable since the squad has lost four starting players to graduation. The previous captain Yoon Dojoon has left the nest together with Yang Yeseob, Lee Gikwang, and Son Dongwoon. It was a formidable team, but people graduate and they needed new recruits.

Mino and Jihoon applied together and attended the tryouts during summer. It was a week ago that they received an acceptance letter.

“Hi,” The new guy stood beside Mino and greeted him. “I met you during tryouts.”

He was all smiles and Mino responded with his own as well. He could honestly not remember if they met on tryouts.

“Thank you for coming in today. As you could see, our team is rebuilding. I am Lee Seunghoon, Middle hitter and captain of the Axis spikers. Our coach Seong Jin Shin would join us in an hour. It’s off-season right now, and our training is geared to choose the starting six players and the starting libero. Everyone is going to be considered.”

The new recruits nodded and watched the remaining members of the squad. There’s only six of them right now as well. The middle blocker Seunghoon, setter Jinwoo, libero Taeil, service specialist and backup setter Kim yu-kwon, hitters Lee Minhyuk and Park Kyung. 

It’s going to be a tough competition.

“State your name, your college, and your position,” Seunghoon stated.

“Kang Seungyoon, College of Business Administration, and I’m an open spiker.” The guy who just arrived stated confidently.  
Mino was next to him.

“Song Minho, College of Arts, Opposite hitter.” He stated carefully. He was quite bad at introducing himself so it was a relief that he didn’t stutter at all.

“Pyo Jihoon, College of Arts, Middle blocker.” His best friend said with a smile. The captain eyed him, they have the same position after all.

The other two introduced themselves as well. The other an opposite spiker and the shorter one, a libero, and the seniors seemed contented with the pleasantries already.

All of them were given about twenty minutes to warm up before a practice game would take place.

Jihoon was pulling Mino’s legs when he heard him speak to him.

“Do you know the one that came in late?”

“No, but he said we met during tryouts,” Mino answered, now pulling on Jihoon’s shoulders.

Jihoon laughed before maneuvering to Mino’s back and stretching his friend’s hands this time.

“Yes, he was on team c. We were on team b so you might have not noticed him, and you were quite pre-occupied that time so I guess you couldn’t remember him at all. He was the leading scorer of that team. He’s honestly good. I wouldn’t want him on the other side of the court.” His friend explained.

Mino watched as Seungyoon jumped non-stop.

“He’s a high leaper.” He commented.

“You are too, and you’re fucking tall.” Jihoon started jumping as well.

Mino followed. They need to elevate if they want to block the seniors on the other side of the net. 

“We’re the same height, Jihoon. That makes you tall too.” Mino countered, making his friend laugh.

“Ten minutes till we start,” Jinwoo announced.

It was the first time that he spoke. He was a little more vocal on the court.

“Do you think we can beat them?” Mino asked no one in particular.

He was surprised to find Seungyoon beside him. “Nah, we don’t have a setter.”

Well, that is true. They needed a good setter to win. The six new recruits eventually gathered in the circle and they looked at each other.  
Yeah, they needed a setter.

“I could try and be a setter. Park Sungjin, the one who introduced himself as a libero spoke.

“Do you have experience?” Kim Jaehyung, another opposite spiker asked.

Sungjin shrugged.

“We’re doomed. “ Jihoon muttered and the other five sighed as an agreement.

They have Kim Jinwoo on the other side. That spells all the difference in this fight.

“So how do we do this?” Mino asked.

“Well, I could be the setter. You and Seungyoon could be our wing spikers. There’s only one middle blocker with Jihoon so we could have Jae as the middle blocker for now. He plays utility so he’s flexible to any positions. I’ll be your setter but were still lacking one player.” Sungjin stated.

‘Thank God, someone’s assuming the leader position.’ Mino said on his mind.

“Freshmen,” Seunghoon shouted from the other side.

The coach and another senior are already in their mix.

“You’ll have Zico as your sixth member, but he’s injured so don’t pass the ball too much to him.” The captain stated.

Zico waved at them. Yes, Mino remembered him. He was out the entire season last year since he tore his Achilles heel. His feet aren’t clearly a hundred percent yet. It’s such a heartbreaking thing to happen for an athlete. 

“Good morning to our new recruits. I’m your coach. You can call me coach Shin. I expect a lot from you. You were chosen out of the seventy people that tried out for our program.” Coach Shin started.

The freshmen immediately lining in attention.

“My program values hard work the most, and I want you to give it your all whether in practice or the actual game. Now, before we start the practice game, I will announce the house rules for this squad.”

The coach enumerated some basics house rules for stretching, exercise, therapy and practice time. He proceeded to list a few more about off-season games, parent’s consent and the conditioning program of Axis University.

“No in-house dating.” The coach stated.

Huh, Mino expected that.

“I don’t want your games to be affected so please no dating during the season.” The coach eyed Seunghoon in particular.

There must be something in there.

Mino and Jihoon looked at each other and signaled quietly.

The coach asked them to continue their stretching.

“So yeah, there are basically five of us.” Seungyoon started as he jumped quite high.

“You’ve got some hops,” Mino commented.

“I’m not as tall as you so I need to compensate.” He said with a smile.

Seungyoon was tall too, but yeah, Mino was taller than him. But with the way that he’s jumping, he’s quite sure that he could block very well.  
The five of them continued stretching and talking. Well, they’re trying to figure out their attacks.

“Do you think we could get a set from them?” Sungjin asked, currently listing the plays that they would want to execute.

The acting setter even listed down some combination plays. Mino thinks he’s quite ambitious. They would surely produce a lot of errors in this game.  
“Maybe,” Seungyoon answered. It was more of wishful thinking if the five of them were being honest.

“I’m just pumped up I get to play with Captain Seunghoon, to be honest,” Mino stated.

“Well, me too,” Seungyoon added.

They heard a whistle.

“Positions, freshmen!” Seunghoon announced.

Well, here goes nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments


End file.
